


Parley on the Front Lines

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Shot, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hand Jobs, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Kinktober 2020, Mentions of Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: During the talks between the Eorzean Alliance and Emperor Varis zos Galvus, they decide to take a break, their talks getting them nowhere. Varis decides he wants to speak to the Warrior of Light alone. Once the others are gone, he confronts the former Garlean citizen - a woman he has known as a consort of the royal family of Garlemald for a very long time. The Warrior of Light finds that old habits - and feelings - die hard, and decides to use this to her advantage and “parley” with the current Emperor of Garlemald.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Kudos: 13





	Parley on the Front Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use the title of the quest, just because it made sense to me. And I suck at coming up with titles, so it just sort of fit in my opinion. 
> 
> Prompt for this one is Hand Job.
> 
> I'm picking and choosing from various lists, so it likely won't fit a single one.
> 
> Honestly, not entirely sure where this one came from. I was trying and trying to figure out what I wanted to write...and then this idea struck. So, enjoy.

The Warrior of Light shifts somewhat nervously as everyone else leaves their makeshift meeting room, glad that they will be getting some distance away. She can tell that the current Emperor of Garlemald’s desired discussion will be nothing she wants her allies to hear. The Hyuran woman looks up as Varis zos Galvus, the current ruler of her former home city, stands; her amber gaze meets his golden, and she tries to decide on how best to proceed. Of course, she told the others she would be fine here, alone with Varis, but she begins to question the wisdom of that decision, given her history with the royal family.

“It has been quite some time,” Varis murmurs as he approaches Eorzea’s Champion slowly, his gaze wandering over her form. “Tell me, do your allies know the truth? That you are, and will always be, a daughter of Garlemald?” He leans forward, hands resting on the arms of her chair; his blond hair falls forward, over his shoulders, forming a curtain around them, limiting their peripheral vision. But he isn’t concerned that they need worry about anyone joining them. He gave orders to his guards that all are to remain outside while he has his discussion with the woman. Reaching up, he grasps the woman’s chin, forcing her to look at him.

“I’ve not lied to them, if that is what you’re implying,” the Hyuran woman responds defiantly, fire in her eyes; she shivers as the much larger man leans forward, towering over her. She knows she is trapped in the chair for the moment as Varis’ hands move back to the arms of the chair, caging her. “What do you want, Your Radiance?” The Warrior of Light’s cheeks heat, and she curses inwardly, as she realizes she’s fallen back into the habit of using such titles. She’s only glad that she did say it in the sultry tone that she once would have when having one of the royal family so close to her.

“I do miss those words purred out in pleasure, though I know they tended to be directed towards my grandsire. Watching you between his legs, or seeing you between mine was always the loveliest sight.” With a smirk, Varis puss away, moving back to his own seat, legs spread so his enemy can see the bulge in his pants as he watches the former Garlean consort. “You’ve told them about your Garlean heritage, I am certain. But do they know how you whored yourself out to my grandsire? To me? Even to Zenos?” The Emperor chuckles as he watches the woman’s cheeks darken further. “Surely you miss such activities? Considering the reports I have received in the field, it certainly seems like it. Reports of an Eorzean warrior, a sworn enemy of the Garlean Empire, meeting up with my son for late night, illicit trysts.” Watching the Warrior of Light intently, he reaches down, unfastening his breeches, pulling his hardening cock free of its confines. He can see in her eyes, in the way they linger on his thick length, devouring the sight, that she is only just holding herself back. “No one outside will know, if that is what worries you.”

The woman looks to the entrance, closed tightly - though she does not know when that happened - worrying her lower lip between her teeth. If her allies were to find out, she would likely be cast away. But desire pools in her, and she finds herself moving over to the Emperor, kneeling before him. She looks up at Varis as she slides the top of her White Mage robes down off of her shoulders, down to her waist; her breasts fall free, though she has no intention of using them to please the Garlean Emperor right now. No, she simply would rather his hot cum spill on her bare skin where it won’t be seen. Not to mention wanting to feel his release on her body.

Leaning forward, the Warrior of Light allows her breasts to rest on the Emperor’s thighs, her nipples hardening in arousal as she slides up closer to his cock. She reaches up, taking his cock in one hand, moaning as she feels it - a feeling so familiar that it makes her ache for her own release. The woman moans softly as she looks at it, at her hand, unable to circle it fully with how thick the length is. Lifting her gaze, her amber eyes watching Varis’ expression as she begins to stroke him, she makes sure her movements are slow, teasing. His cock is hot and hard in her grasp, hardening fully as she begins to move her hand; her other hand moves up, rubbing the tip of the man’s cock, licking her lips as she feels how slick it already is with precum. Though she hasn’t done this with him in what seems like ages, the memories have not faded. “How does that feel, Your Radiance?”

Varis doesn’t even try to hide his pleasure, moaning as he moves a large hand to the back of her head, forcing her gaze back to his aching cock. He rocks his hips slightly, chuckling at the almost eager expression he catches on the Warrior of Light’s face. His moans fill the room as her fingers tease his cock, rubbing his precum around the tip, down the length. “You have missed this, haven’t you? Whoring yourself out to royalty?” He chuckles at the moan he receives in response, though there is no other answer than that. “Perhaps, once my empire is victorious and takes Eorzea for itself, I will take you as my prize. You are too dangerous to remain free. But, tied up in my room to use as I please, you would not be.”

The Hyuran woman snorts softly, even as she feels his cock throbbing in her hands; what he doesn’t seem to realize is that he’s the one at her mercy. She could choose to stop any time and walk away, leaving him aching for completion. Instead, she decides that this is the perfect way to sway him. She continues to smear precum along his cock, trailing it along a bulging vein on the underside. The Warrior of Light would be lying if she were to say that she hadn’t wanted his cock again; she has missed the way it all felt. “Or, perhaps, we can find another way. After all, if you reached an agreement with the Eorzean Alliance, you would not have to worry about dominating me and forcing me into servitude again. Would it not be more satisfying knowing that the Warrior of Light chose to come with you of her own accord? Parading me around as your oh so willing pet?” Leaving the Emperor to consider, she doubles down on her efforts. As she leans forward, her silvery hair falls over her shoulder, brushing against his thighs as she moves. She earns herself a shiver as her fingers tease his cock.

As Varis’ hands tighten on the arms of the chair, his cock throbs in her grasp. She continues to tease the top, even as her other hand moves faster on the shaft. “Your cock is so big, Your Radiance. Look at how my hands can’t even fit around it to stroke it.” She knows he enjoys such things, though he would deny it. The Warrior of Light moans softly as she feels it pulsing under her ministrations. “Cum for me, my lord. I want to feel your hot cum spilling onto my body.” She smirks as Varis’ hips begin to buck up, his cock thrusting against her hands, fucking them eagerly. It still amazes the woman that something so simply as a handjob can give her such control over someone as powerful as Varis. It only takes a few more final thrusts of his cock against her hands before he cums, his hot seed spilling over her face and chest. She moans as she feels it splash onto her, dripping down her cheeks, covering her bare breasts “Was that satisfactory, my lord?’

The Emperor scowls slightly at her tone, knowing she believes she has won this. He reaches down, smearing some of his seed across her lips, only to watch as she licks them clean. “Return to Garlemald with me, and I will consider your offer,” he rumbles out. His golden eyes watch the Warrior of Light as she pulls back, pulling her robes back over her shoulders, covering her cum-covered breasts. Varis watches hungrily as the woman cleans her face off, looking back at him coyishly.

“Consider my offer, and we will discuss the possibility of me returning to Garlemald, Your Radiance.” Without another word, she makes her way out, leaving Varis to his thoughts.


End file.
